<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Paradise by hogwartsahoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693162">Rainbow Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy'>hogwartsahoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Karlbus, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Surprise Date, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day – one of Karl's favourite days of the year, but one of Albus' least favourite days. Karl has plans on how to celebrate, though Albus isn't too much of a fan of the idea – at least until he realises what Karl has planned, and then, he's not sure he's ever loved anyone more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jenkins/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been converted into a full blown Karlbus shipper, and thus my first Valentine's Day themed fic is Karlbus! I will hopefully be posting a Scorbus one a little later into the 14th if I can actually get it written around work tomorrow... but as for now, enjoy this Karlbus sweetness, and Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">For a Friday night, the Ministry of Magic was much quieter than Albus expected it to be. He’d been stuck in a meeting all afternoon, much to his dismay, and was shrugging on his cloak when he stepped into the hall and noticed it nearly entirely empty.</p><p class="p1">He stifled a yawn as he walked down the empty hall towards the elevators. Whatever the time was, he didn’t know – he’d lost track hours ago, but he was tired and wanted to get home more than anything. To collapse onto the couch with some food, and, perhaps, get a cuddle from the–</p><p class="p1">His eyes narrowed.</p><p class="p1">There was a familiar figure standing by a disappearing elevator. His hair, dark and slightly messy, and the maroon of his jumper– was it…? <em>No, </em>why would it be? Why would the person he eagerly awaited a cuddle from at home be in the Ministry?</p><p class="p1">But… Karl <em>had </em>been wearing a maroon jumper when he’d left this morning…</p><p class="p1">Albus swallowed his pride and changed his plans of heading straight to the closest elevator. Instead, he wandered over to the Karl look-a-like. He turned around at exactly the right moment, when Albus was five steps away, and grinned.</p><p class="p1">“Albus! I finally found you!”</p><p class="p1">It <em>was </em>Karl.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t even have time to ask why Karl was there before he was being hugged.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t realise how big this place is, and no one seemed to know where you were. They all pointed me in the direction of your dad’s office, and he’s lovely– we had a good chat, but he’s not, y’know, <em>you,” </em>Karl hummed. “But, found you now.”</p><p class="p1">Albus laughed softly. “I’m glad you’re no longer walking around the Ministry looking for me then… but– what brings you? You know I’m going to be home in like, an hour anyway, right…? I don’t live here.”</p><p class="p1">He waved a hand. “It’s Valentine’s Day! We’re celebrating.”</p><p class="p1">“We–<em> Karl, no.” </em></p><p class="p1">While Albus had been amused, now he was just concerned. Valentine’s Day had to be his least favourite holiday of <em>all time. </em>He found it rather silly, unnecessary and boring– why did there have to be a set day for him to treasure Karl when he wanted to treasure him every day? It made no sense to him.</p><p class="p1">Karl, however, was more of a fan.</p><p class="p1">“Karl, <em>yes,</em>” he replied.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve had a really long day and I’d really rather just go home.”</p><p class="p1">“And you <em>will, </em>after we go out for Valentine’s Day.”</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t we just get dinner on the way home? I’ll buy. Whatever you want.”</p><p class="p1">“You think I came all the way down here to be persuaded otherwise? No.”</p><p class="p1">”Karl– I love you. But I <em>do not </em>want to sit in a fancy muggle restaurant all night.”</p><p class="p1">He had had enough. Karl reached down and grabbed one of Albus’ hands, and then started dragging him to the closest elevator. Albus didn’t have the strength to stop him.</p><p class="p1">“Who said anything about a fancy muggle restaurant?” He winked.</p><p class="p1">The elevator doors shut in front of them, and Albus didn’t have time to say anything else before it was shooting backwards and he had to leap to grab hold of the handles on the roof so he didn’t go tumbling over and embarrassing himself. He tried to send Karl his best glare, but to no avail.</p><p class="p1">Karl took his hand as soon as they were out of the Ministry and into the streets of London (probably to stop him from fleeing, Albus supposed). He was clearly excited, which Albus had to admire, he just… wasn’t feeling the same Valentine’s spirit– <em>especially </em>considering the fact that it had just started spitting with rain.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day, London, now get absolutely soaked.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He scrunched up his nose, but allowed Karl to lead him – at least until he tugged him down an abandoned alley and stopped at the <em>very </em>end of it, right where it was the darkest. Albus raised his eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">“Is it murder? Is that my Valentine’s present? Swift death?”</p><p class="p1">Karl narrowed his eyes at him. “No, idiot, we’re apparating.” He took Albus’ other hand in his, and then leant in and gave him a quick kiss. “Would you just <em>trust me</em>?”</p><p class="p1">He hesitated. Looked at Karl with intrigue. Sighed. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p class="p1">And with that, Albus’ hands in his, Karl considered it good enough and the two vanished in the dark alley and reappeared in another. Albus hated apparating probably more than many things – his stomach always felt funny afterwards, but as he opened his eyes and saw the sign of The Leaky Cauldron ahead of him, he gasped.</p><p class="p1">“You’ve brought me to have a romantic dinner at The Leaky Cauldron?” Albus raised his eyebrows, let go of Karl’s hands and stepped towards it. “Delicious. I can’t wait to consume seven bowls of pea soup before I get eaten <em>by </em>the pea soup.”</p><p class="p1">Karl gently whacked him on the arm. “You’re impossible, Albus Potter.”</p><p class="p1">He reached down and took one of Albus’ hands in his and then they were off again. Karl led him towards The Leaky Cauldron, though that wasn’t their intended finishing point – it was just the place they had to pass through.</p><p class="p1">Albus pulled the hood of his cloak over his head just before they entered, knowing that on a Friday night it’d undoubtedly be busy, and he didn’t want eyes on him tonight – not when he was with Karl, not when he was already feeling quite cynical. His suspicions were confirmed when Karl pushed the door open and the pub was revealed to be entirely full. He kept his head down as Karl led him through and only removed the hood again when they were safely in the small room leading into Diagon Alley.</p><p class="p1">“You good?” Karl turned to check on him, knowing how much he hated peering eyes.</p><p class="p1">He nodded. “Mmhmm, thanks for not letting go of my hand.”</p><p class="p1">Karl gave it a squeeze. “Would never dream of it.”</p><p class="p1">With his free hand, he tapped the necessary bricks in the wall and stepped back beside Albus, watching as the bricks changed and made way to an archway leading directly into Diagon Alley.</p><p class="p1">“You know we could have directly apparated in?” Albus nudged him.</p><p class="p1">“It makes it more magical if we do the wall.”</p><p class="p1">“But I also wouldn’t have had to walk through the pub.”</p><p class="p1">“No one knew it was you. Don’t worry. They’re all too invested in their own Valentine’s Day plans. I saw <em>four </em>people I know making out in there.” Karl shuddered. “I mean– I’m not against public displays of affection, but–”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, I know.”</p><p class="p1">Karl threw him a look, and then tugged him into Diagon Alley. It wasn’t too busy for a Friday night, which Albus was grateful for. There were only a few wizards milling around, and they all seemed to care less about Albus, which was an unfamiliar but <em>good </em>feeling. He could see pink lights coming from a shop a little while ahead of them.</p><p class="p1">“Are you going to tell me your plans now?” Albus asked.</p><p class="p1">“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”</p><p class="p1">“It would make me a lot less anxious…”</p><p class="p1">“Well, we’re nearly there, now…”</p><p class="p1">They walked further, closer to the pink light, and Albus could now tell that the pink light was coming from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes – a store which usually wasn’t open this late on a Friday night because Ron and George just… couldn’t be bothered.</p><p class="p1">Albus furrowed his eyebrows. “Are we– does Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes have something going on? Is that where we’re going?” He looked at Karl. “They’re never open this late on a Friday night.”</p><p class="p1">Karl flashed him a grin. “Rose still does weekends there some days when your Uncle Ron forgets to put people on and she was telling Polly about this thing they put together for Valentine’s Day… and I thought it might be a bit of fun.”</p><p class="p1">They’d reached the store now and both paused outside. The pink light from the store covered the two of them entirely, as well as the street around them, and inside Albus could see several people milling around with drinks in hand. He turned to look at Karl, nothing but adoration in his eyes. While he <em>had </em>wished that he could just go home and relax fifteen minutes earlier, now he was feeling complete and utter <em>awe </em>for his boyfriend. How he’d known Albus wouldn’t want a dinner reservation. How he’d known he wouldn’t want a big surprise. How he’d known Albus would just want something familiar… fun, but familiar all the same.</p><p class="p1">He wasn’t sure he’d ever loved Karl as much as he did right now.</p><p class="p1">“So…” Karl looked between him and the shop. “What do you think?”</p><p class="p1">Albus paused. “I think– I think–” He laughed breathily. “I think, Karl Jenkins, that you might just be the most incredible man I have ever met…”</p><p class="p1">He didn’t even give Karl a second to <em>laugh </em>before he was kissing him. The both of them illuminated in the pink glow from the shop, uncaring of any wizards who might pass and look strangely at them <em>or </em>of anyone inside the shop watching them.</p><p class="p1">It was only moments later that the door of the shop was flying open with a bang and scaring the two of them apart. Yann Fredericks, most surprisingly, stood at the top of the steps, arms akimbo, and laughed.</p><p class="p1">“I knew it! I was just saying to Polly that it looked like you two–” He turned around. “I was right, Polly! Look who it is! Just Karl Jenkins and Albu–”</p><p class="p1">Polly appeared beside him incredibly quickly and placed a hand over his mouth before he had so much as a chance to finish Albus’ name. She pecked him gently on the cheek, and then looked down apologetically at Karl and Albus.</p><p class="p1">“He’s had a few to drink.”</p><p class="p1">Karl raised his eyebrows. “You don’t say.”</p><p class="p1">Hands still clasped together, Albus and Karl made their way up the steps and followed Yann and Polly inside. Yann was chatting excitedly, but neither Albus or Karl were really listening to him. Instead, they were taking in what Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had been turned into.</p><p class="p1">All of the lights had been turned pink, the counter had been turned into a makeshift bar and was laid with smoking drinks which <em>looked </em>pink but easily could have been another colour. There was music coming from a small speaker beside the counter and several of the shelves on the ground floor had been shrunk down to allow for dancing space.</p><p class="p1">How Rose had got permission from Ron and George for this, Albus didn’t know.</p><p class="p1">Albus watched with a smile as Polly and Yann took advantage of the dancing space and started to dance to the music that was playing – an unfamiliar song to him. How he’d been so positive Karl couldn’t surprise him as much as Karl seemed to think he could… and he’d been so, so wrong.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to grab some drinks, okay?” Karl spoke in his ear.</p><p class="p1">He disappeared for only a second and was back at Albus’ side rather quickly, holding out one of the pink smoking drinks.</p><p class="p1">“What is this, then?”</p><p class="p1">“No idea. But it’s all they’re serving. And it smells all right.”</p><p class="p1">He clinked his class against Albus’.</p><p class="p1">“Bottoms up, eh?” And then Karl downed the entire thing.</p><p class="p1">Albus nearly choked on the small sip he had of his. “Are you aiming to get as drunk as Yann already is? Am I going to have to be the designated apparator to get us home?”</p><p class="p1">Karl smirked and wrapped an arm around Albus’ shoulders. “No, because tonight is not about me. It’s about <em>you. </em>You having fun, you getting rid of the stress from work. You dancing. <em>You </em>drinking more than a sip.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, is it now?”</p><p class="p1">“It sure is– so down that drink, and let’s get dancing.”</p><p class="p1">Part of Albus wanted to object, but he found himself entirely unable to. Even though Karl insisted this night belonged to Albus, he disagreed. After all, it <em>was </em>Valentine’s Day… it belonged to the both of them. Both to him <em>and </em>the man he loved.</p><p class="p1">He downed the rest of his drink, sat the empty cup on a table and then moved to the dance floor with Karl – not even <em>caring </em>to think about how he’d embarrass himself with his terrible dancing, because truthfully, Karl was an even worse dancer than he was, and if Karl wasn’t embarrassed, why should he be?</p><p class="p1">Karl spun him around, and dipped Albus once, resulting in a <em>lot </em>of laughter from the boy who didn’t think he’d ever had this much fun in his life. He smiled and he laughed and he <em>cried </em>a little from laughing so hard. The stress from the day of work disappeared almost instantly in Karl’s company.</p><p class="p1">Luckily, Karl seemed to be having just as wonderful a time.</p><p class="p1">Albus laughed as Karl attempted to dip him one more time. He surprised Karl by then being the one to spin <em>him </em>around, and then surprised him again by kissing him once more.</p><p class="p1">“Thank you for this. I’m sorry for being such a prick about it all and doubting your abilities. I should have known you had something good planned. Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p class="p1">Karl’s smile grew and he pecked Albus’ lips once more. “Nah,” he muttered. “You're just being your usual, idiot self. No need to apologise for that. It's part of the reason I completely and utterly adore you.” He flashed Albus a grin. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>